Mrs Sephiroth?
by VincentxKitty4ever
Summary: Can you imagine being pulled out of your home and forced - I'm sorry "arranged"-  to marry a SOLDIER you've never met?  Or can you be so greedy as to marry a strange young girl for material reasons?    She can't. He can. **fixed the paragraphing, gomeh!**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my sort of pet project. I got inspiration from this story from "Marrage is a wonderful thing!" a fan fiction I think you all should read. So don't be surprised at the slight similarity if you have read that. Also, this is AU, (if that mean Alternate Universe like I think) so it's not exactly like the movie. A lot is out of my imagination. I really hope you all like it. **

Chapter one: How Harry met Sally?

Sephiroth stared with a look of blank disbelief at the paper in his hand. It

was a mission that had just been handed to him by President Shinra, who now sat smirking at him between puffs of a cigar. The paper had only one

word written on it. The word was- "_Procreate?" _Sephiroth intoned, disbelieving. "Procreate."

The President confirmed, nodding. "You see my boy, ShinRa needs the little patter of regulation booties, and with the help of Professor Hojo, we will soon have this."

He smirked. "Explain." requested Sephiroth, un-amused. Shinra blew out a long puff ofsmoke, and consulted a paper he was holding.

"Here is a report I received from Hojo about two weeks ago," He began.

"'** After much research I have created a mako-induced serum that when injected into the female four das or so **

**after conception, will cause the embryo to develop desirable traits of the father: strength, agility,**

**endurance, and intelligence, as well as manipulate the x &y chromosomes to ensure a male spawn. Recommend Commander Sephiroth for the first applicant.'"**

"Metallic I know," he said, observing Sephiroth's rather disgusted expression. "But that's a scientist for you. Anyway I've been reviewing the bridal selection and-"

"Wait a minute." Sephiroth interrupted. "Bridal selection?" Shinra nodded.

"Yes. The child, or children, must be brought up in a proper environment; a home, a mother and father…in short, you must marry." "I refuse." answered Sephiroth shortly, and turned toward the door.

"Of course, the letter only_ recommends _you." Shinra called after him. "The selection is mine. and with my selection comes…promotion."

Sephiroth stopped. "Promotion? What promotion would possibly induce me to go through with this?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"How does the rank of General sound, with all associated rights and privileges?" Sephiroth turned and faced him, his eyebrows raised.

SOLDIER had never before had a rank of General. The highest you could move up the ladder was 1st Class, which brought you the title of 'commander.'

All orders and missions came from President Shinra and/or the board. Of course, reaching 1st Class was no walk in the park. Aside from Sephiroth only two other

SOLDIERS had attained that position. Commanders Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapodos. "What associated rights and privileges?" he inquired. Shinra smiled broadly.

"Well, for one thing, your salary would be increased incredibly. Your bi-monthly salary would be about what your yearly salary is now. Meaning your annual salary would be increased by about six times.

And that's not even talking about the power." he smiled and sat leaned back in his chair. "As the first General of SOLDIER, you would no longer take orders from the board.

You would be second only to me. You would be in charge of all our overseas operations during peacetime. Also, speaking of money, aside from your salary you would

receive a part of our profits. You would train new 1st Class SOLDIERS. The possibilities of your expansion are boundless." he turned and looked him in the eye.

"Well? Want to reconsider the simple task of marrying some silly girl and raising a child or so?" he inquired. With a small sigh, Sephiroth turned back to the desk and sat down.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Said the President proudly. "Now, back to business. I've taken the liberty of separating the lookers from the uggos. Do you prefer blonde or brunette?"

he asked, handing him two photos. Sephiroth gazed at the photos without much interest. The brunette was very beautiful, be he could tell by her up-turned nose and the small

annoying looking creature in her arms, a dog he supposed, but he thought it looked like a small raptor, that she would be a constant strain on his nerves. The blonde had been

photographed gazing out the window with a far away expression in her eyes. She too was very pretty, but neither of the candidates appealed to him much. He decided to go with the lesser of the two evils.

"I'll take her, I suppose," he said, pointing to the blonde. "but only if I still wish to after personal interview." he added sternly. "Of course! Clair Annatole hmm? Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

Sephiroth grunted disinterestedly. "How old is she? She looks fifteen." he inquired. "Eighteen." Shinra corrected.

"I'll practically have to raise her!" Sephiroth grumbled irritably. "Nonsense, it's only about a six year difference or so." Shinra reassured him blithely. "I'll have her flown in from France on Monday."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Does she speak English?" "Perfectly." Shinra nodded. Be here Monday at four, my boy." He said, dismissing him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Sephiroth sat in a small bar near ShinRa knocking back shots with his two comrades Genesis Rhapodos and Angeal Hewley. "I still don't see what you're complaining about,"<p>

said Genesis, taking a sip of his ale and nodding a a passing woman. "You get a beautiful wife,_ and _the most sought after position in SOLDIER. What's the problem?" "The problem, moron, is

I'm being bred like an animal to a barley legal female whom I've never met." Sephiroth explained coldly. "Details, details." said Genesis, waving a carefree hand. "You wouldn't see me complaining.

Nothing wrong with a young wife. And there's no such thing as 'barley legal.' Legal is legal." Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "He has a point though, Genesis." said Angeal, smiling at his friend's loose morals.

"Why can't you just pick your own wife?" he asked Sephiroth. "Apparently that money grubbing Shinra want's her to be from a wealthy family. And I don't know any rich women. Besides, I really couldn't care less.

One woman is much like the next, and I know I wouldn't want to marry any of the women I know." shrugged Sephiroth. "well, you could have done worse I suppose," answered Angeal, looking thoughtfully at the photograph of Claire.

"She looks quiet, neat, and agreeable." "Yes, perhaps _too_ quiet." Sephiroth muttered, years of silent dinners with this girl flashing before his eyes. "Well, you can count on us for the bachelor party. You won't be disappointed!"

promised Genesis. "Waiter, another one please."

That Monday Sephiroth was toweling off from a training exercise with Angeal when he looked down at his watch. 4:00pm. "Well, time to meet her."

He observed, making his way down to the office building.

As he neared Shinra's office he noticed two figures standing outside the door: a tall willowy and an equally tall willowy woman. Assuming correctly that these were Claire's parents,

he supposed she would also be tall and willowy. "Madame and M'suir Annatolle, I presume?" he addressed them. "Oui, M'suir Sephiroth," the man answered, while the woman inhaled

from her long cigarette and nodded. Bowing slightly, Sephiroth turned to the door and walked inside. What he saw surprised him slightly. He had expected to see Claire hobnobbing

with Shinra, or gazing dreamily out of the window as in her photo. Instead she was seated in a chair opposite the door staring listlessly into space, not even bothering to look

up at Sephiroth as he came in, and that was saying something because he, as always, entered dramatically: silver hair flowing, leather battle suit gleaming, eyes flashing.

Still, not a glance did he get from Claire, her big green eyes remained floor ward. "Ah, Sephiroth. President Shinra greeted him. "Meet Claire Annatole, your intended. Claire, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked at Claire, but she remained motionless and silent. He twitched an eyebrow irritably. "She's a bit shy I suppose," Shinra explained. "Why don't you go talk to her." He suggested.

Sephiroth picked up a chair and strode over to her. Plunking it down he seated himself, crossed his legs and his arms and glared at her down turned face. Still no response, so he decided to start the

conversation himself. He turned and looked out the window. It was raining, so he decided to talk about the weather. "Nasty day out." he commented. Nothing. "It was raining like this a few days ago

when I had a mission to take out an insane scientist who had designs against ShinRa." he continued. Still no response so he went on. "The old bat had his lab equipped with weapon sensors at the door,

so I had to leave my sword Masamune here," he tapped the sword on his back. "and kill him with my bare hands. He proved difficult to strangle so I had to rip his head from his shoulders. Messy job-"

He paused when he noticed she was no longer staring into space. She was laf out of her chair staring at him wide eyed and open-mouthed with horror, her lower lip trembling. "Yes, it was quite a new

experience decapitating someone without a sword. I could feel his voice in his throat as I yanked his head-"With a chocking gasp that he took to be an attempt at a scream, she fled for the door,

her long blond curls billowing out behind her. Shinra gave Sephiroth a stern look as she pulled at the door handle. Sephiroth shrugged. She probably meant to escape out the door and put

as many miles between ShinRa and herself as was geographically possible, but she had hardly pushed out the door before her father was pushing her back in again. "No father, No!"

she screamed as he dragged her kicking struggling form back into the office. "Don't make me, please! He's a monster! Noo!" she continued. "Claire Elise! That's enough!" Shouted her father,

letting her go. Her screams died down to a whimper, and she got up and hid behind his back. "She will give you no more trouble, m'suir." He said wearily to Sephiroth and Shinra.

"Not at all, m'suir Annatolle." said Shinra forgivingly. Annatolle nodded and, pulling his daughter out from behind him and giving her a stern look, took his leave of them.

Claire did not try to follow. Instead, she returned to her seat, folded her hands in her lap and looked hopelessly down at the floor. Sephiroth walked over to her. "So, you have no choice in the matter either."

He said. "No." She said, speaking to him for the first time. Her voice was very soft and shy, with no trace of accent. It was then that he noticed how very pretty she was.

Unlike her parents, she was not tall and willowy. She was rather small and very slender. Fragile, even, but not unhealthy. Sephiroth himself was usually attracted to girl

with more flesh on them, much more, the ones with the pleasantly round faces and dimpled smiles, but he was not biased. And her hair was so very long and luxurious that

it made of her rather average endowments. She must have noticed him giving her the one over, because she glanced shyly up at him. It was then he noticed her eyes.

he frowned. She had the biggest, greenest, prettiest eyes he had ever seen. He turned to President Shinra. "I think it would be best if you and I spoke privately." He said, glancing at Claire.

"As you wish," Shinra consented. He pressed a button on his desk, and moment later two men in suits whom Sephiroth vaguely recognized came in. "Please escort mademoiselle Annatolle out, gentlemen."

Shinra ordered. They didn't have to force her, she seemed happy to leave. "So, m'boy, what do you think of her?" Shinra inquired. "She seems small, puling, and-" "Beautiful?" Shinra interrupted.

Sephiroth snorted and sat down. "Are you sure she's even strong enough to give birth?" He asked frankly. "Her hips were very narrow. Won't that be… a problem?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about her physical qualities." Answered Shinra, leaning over the desk and meshing his hands. "To answer your question: yes. Her frailty could present

difficulties. But I had Hojo give her a sort of physical before you met her, and he tells me that she has a very rare blood type. One that would respond almost better than any other to the treatment.

So if she_ did_ survive the pregnancy, the whole experiment would have a much better chance for success." "So." Said Sephiroth, leaning back and crossing his arms. "No matter what I feel, I'm stuck with her aren't I."

Shinra smiled broadly. and inhaled a large breath of smoke. "exactly." He said, exhaling. "So I suggest you get to know and like this girl, she's yours for, how does the saying go? 'till death do you part?'

Only don't kill her, she's far too valuable." Sephiroth snorted, and Shinra pressed the intercom and sent for Claire's parents. "Ah, good new Madame and M'suir Annatole." He informed them when they arrived.

"We have decided that your daughter may be just what we are looking for." "That is indeed good news, m'suir Shinra." replied Claire's father. "Yes, we just want to confirm a few things."

said Shinra, pulling out a piece of paper from his desk and consulting it. "Now it says here that although in France she was a member of the aristocracy you took care to insure that she was adept at cooking,

housework, and even gardening?" The Annatoles nodded. "That is correct m'suir. One never knows where a daughter may end up, and we wished her to be prepared." Mrs. Annatolle explained idly.

"Hmm. Might I commend you on your foresight." Shinra commended. After a few more questions, handshakes, and claps on the back, the Annatoles left. During the whole exchange Sephiroth had

remained seated stonily in his chair. Now he spoke. "Tell me, sir. If they have so much money and influence, why marry their daughter off to a SOLDIER whom they had never met. One whom their

daughter is afraid of, no less?" Shinra lit another cigar and puffed on it some before explaining. "My sources tell me that she is the youngest child, and also illegitimate, the result of a relationship

between her mother and one of the staff. It was a horrible scandal, but Annatole mercifully took care of her. But with four other children to think about, not to mention the fact that she was virtually

unmarriageable due to her origins, Claire was mostly forgotten about. My guess is that she was raised mostly by the staff, which would account for her skill has a housewife. Still, good for you, isn't it?"

Sephiroth stood. "I suppose I'll show her to her room." Said he. He left, musing. He found her in the hall, standing at the window gazing out of it as in the photograph. She turned to him as

he walked to her, her dreamy eyes looking more melancholy than anything. This irritated him greatly. "Yes?" She asked, as he was just standing there looking at her. "I suppose your parents

told you that we are engaged?" He asked, realizing how twisted the question sounded. "Yes." She answered quietly. "Well, I'm here to take you to your room." He informed. The long walk that

followed was a silent one. For Claire, it was rather intimidating to be walking next to this tall, fierce looking man. She couldn't help the slight feeling of attraction she felt for him- he looked so striking

in that battle suit, and his silver cascade of hair was enough to make any girl gaze at him. But the feeling of impending danger she got just from standing next to him was strong. As for Sephiroth, he

was getting more annoyed with every step. Did this girl ever talk? All the fragile beauty in the world meant nothing if you couldn't have a conversation.

He showed her into a small office that had been made into a temporary room for her. "This is where you will stay for now, so that you can be on hand if we need you for tests and such." He explained.

"The wedding is in a week. I will come and check on you periodically, but if you ever wish to speak to me my number is programmed into that phone there." He said, pointing to a cord phone that sat on

the table near the bed. He turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "You are not allowed to leave the ShinRa office building, unless ordered to the SOLDIER building or the Lab.

If you try to escape you will be locked in this room." He turned and left, his long silver hair swishing out behind him. Claire stared after him as he did so.

She looked around and evaluated her situation. The room was small, with a twin bed and a desk, a chest of drawers and a nightstand. Her luggage was against a wall,

next to a door which she assumed was the closet. She walked to the window, and found that it was un-open able, and five stories high. Sighing, she went over and sat

on the bed, which was made with regulation bedding. She had no intention of staying in the hellhole, soon to be married to Satan himself. Not her. If there was a way to

escape she would find it. Remembering that Sephiroth had only forbidden her to leave the Office building, she decided to have a look around. She got up and walked to the door,

taking a last glance around the room. But when she opened the door she was startled to see a blue eyed young man with spiky blonde hair standing right outside it, his back to the

wall. From the uniform he was wearing and his military stance: hands clasped behind him, head erect, she guessed correctly that he was a SOLDIER. He turned around as she stepped

out the door. "Ehem, good afternoon miss Annatole." He said, bowing slightly. "I am cadet Cloud Strife, and I have been assigned to you while you live here at ShinRa." Claire's heart sank.

She should have known she wouldn't be allowed to wander around alone.

"She has no personality whatsoever. She is weak, and cries far too much." Sephiroth told Genesis as they prepared to leave. "Why don't you just think of her

as a delicate porcelain goddess?" Genesis suggested coolly. "She is very beautiful, after all." "Beauty isn't everything." Sephiroth snorted. "It certainly helps," replied Genesis.

"At least you weren't saddled with a wallflower. She could have been a pug nosed evil bitch or something." "I suppose." Sephiroth conceded. "The thing is, she's so damn

innocent and so damn_…pure_. I just want to crush her somehow, you know?" Genesis smirked. "How like you. But don't hurt her. She's such a precious little thing. I mean, it's

not like you have to be the perfect husband for the rest of your life." Sephiroth glanced sideways at him. "What do you mean?" "You're only doing this for the promotion right?

True love doesn't even factor in. Just leave her to her devices and you tend to yours."

"Like hell." Sephiroth replied. "No wife of mine is going to be left to her own devices." "So possessive." Genesis grumbled. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

* * *

><p>"Where does that door lead?" Claire inquired. She decided to continue with her your of the ShinRa office building even though Cloud was there. She suspected he was new,<p>

because he was shy and not as commanding as the other SOLDIERS. "That's one of the break rooms, I think." He replied uncertainly.

"You don't know for sure?" Claire asked. "No, SOLDIERS don't come to the office building much. Or at least cadets don't." Cloud shrugged. _Good to know,_ Claire thought.

But she didn't think the absence of SOLDIERS hampered security any. She had seen several important looking men in black suits who looked like they knew a thing or two about

keeping girls from running away. Still, the more she knew about this place the better. Cloud watched nervously as she peered about the place. He was surprised at how fast those

big, hazy green eyes could dart around, taking in every detail. He had a feeling that this was more than just a 'tour.' Still, he was only ordered to guard her and make sure she didn't l

eave the building. She was mighty cute, this girl he was to guard, but Cloud also sensed something unnerving about her. She reminded him of the saying 'dynamite comes in small packages.'

Cloud didn't mind strong women, in fact he preferred them, but he preferred it to be obvious from the start, not masked in a shroud of innocence and helplessness. He hated surprises.

This girl- "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Cloud started as he heard a strange voice. He turned to see a red haired man in a suit walking to them. "What'cha think you're doing, kid? She's walking right out the door!"

He said to Cloud. Cloud started again as he saw Claire's hand was on the handle of the door which indeed lead outside. _"shoot,_" thought Claire. She had hoped to at least get a look outside while Cloud was

zoned out. "You need to pay more attention, yo. Be glad I'm not reporting you to SOLDIER. Come on, you're going back to your room girl." He grabbed Claire by the hand and lead her away. Claire followed

obediently, looking back apologetically at poor Cloud.

Claire sat up in bed, yawning. It was two days since she had come to stay in ShinRa. The day before President ShinRa had ordered one of his secretaries to take her shopping for a trousseau.

She had little interest in trousseau shopping, however, as she did not plan on getting married. She kept an eye on the Turks, learning more about them as the quietly guarded her. Rude was stoic,

and Elena was sharp. Tseng was businesslike, but he was usually busy working for Rufus Shinra, the President's son. Reno was cocky and more laid back, but Claire knew better than to underestimate

his efficiency. But the Turks had left with Rufus to investigate something Claire knew nothing about, and several cadets including Cloud had come to help with security. As she was thinking about this,

there was a knock at the door. Claire slid out of bed, which was very warm and soft, and went to open the door, which she assumed was the girl with her breakfast. But when she opened the door

she was startled to see Cloud standing there. They both blushed slightly, as Claire was clad only in very small shorts and a camisole. "Erm, good morning miss Annatole. Professor Hojo wishes to see

you immediately. I will escort you there." said he. "Oh, alright then, I'll get dressed," said Claire. Cloud nodded, and she shut the door. As she put on a lone white cotton dress with lacey straps, she

wondered what Hojo wanted. She had her check up the day before. She put on a large floppy sun hat because she hoped if she asked very nicely they might allow Cloud to take her outside.

The walk with Cloud was a silent one. She supposed he was still upset with her for getting him in trouble before. But despite the lack of companionship, she was sad when he left her in the office

with Hojo. "Well, good morning my dear." Said the scientist, a sickening smile spreading over his face. She had seen him once before, when she first came. But that time both Tseng and Rude had

been there, and all he did was give her a routine check up and take a blood sample. But this time seemed different. She felt nervous being alone with him, especially when he had that greedy

look on his face. "Just sit down there on that table dear, and remove your dress." He instructed. Claire gasped. "What?" Just then, the door swung open. There stood Sephiroth. He strode inside,

swinging the door shut behind him, and leaned against it crossing his arms. "Sephiroth. To what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Hojo, irritated. "I'm here to make sure you behave yourself, old man.

I won't have you doing anything you shouldn't to my wife." He answered coolly. "I see." said Hojo, miffed. "Well, anyway, let us continue. Miss Annatole, please remove your garments."

He said, turning back to Claire. Claire frowned. "No. I'm not undressing him front of _him._" She declared. Sephiroth smirked. "Oh yes, you will." said he. "No, I won't you pompous ass," Claire flashed back.

Sephiroth strode over to her in two swift strides and grabbed her arm, all signs of amusement gone from his face. He glared down at her, his face close to her, and she shrank under his gaze.

"Listen to me, girl, and hear me well." he snarled. "You are mine now, with no more control over your life than a dog on a leash. You will deeply regret any show of defiance." he threw her arm down,

and she clutched at it in pain, frightened tears welling up in her eyes. "_Do you understand?_" he hissed, eyes boring into hers.

It was then Claire realized this was her only chance. Summoning all the strength she possessed from every fiber of her being, she quickly and suddenly rammed her knee squarely into his crotch.

With a gasp of pain and utter surprise, Sephiroth doubled over clutching his abused manhood. In a flash Claire was out the door, zipping past an astonished Hojo. She knew she had about tree minutes

to get as far away as she possibly could from ShinRa, and she knew she couldn't make it on foot. Her mind whirred as she tried frantically to formulate a plan. Then she saw Cloud standing outside

one of the break rooms, and she had an idea. She stopped running, and skipped toward him happily. "Hello Cloud! I'm happy to see you. I thought the might assign me to someone else.

You're my favorite, you know." She told him. "OH, thanks," replied a bewildered Cloud. She spread out her arms to embrace him. Confused, he returned the hug and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

In a flash Claire snatched the keys to his rocket bike from his back pocket and bolted away from him at top speed. "Hey!" Shouted Cloud, running after her. Finding that they were getting in her way

anyway, she took off both her heeled shoes and, turning, pelted both of them at the surprised Cloud one after another with all her might. They both hit him squarely in the face. "AUGH!" he shouted,

and Claire took off again. Twice as nimble in her bare feet, she ducked past security and flew out the door. She leaped onto Cloud's rocket bike and put on the goggles that were hanging on the handle

bars. Then she rammed the keys in the engine and zoomed off, her long blonde hair billowing out behind her.

Meanwhile in Hojo's office, Sephiroth was leaning against the wall with one hand and clutching his inflamed genitals with the other. "You know," said Hojo, "If you're going to be such an ass all the time

you should really invest in a cup." "Shut. The hell up." Sephiroth growled. Who knew that little bitch had so much strength in her legs? Damn her. Still, pissed as he was, a part of him was glad.

Claire had shown that she didn't lack in personality. Taking an extra moment to collect himself, he stood and walked to the door, deciding he'd better hind her before he had a _real_ problem on his hands.

He strode out still wincing, and looked around. "If I were a frightened little bitch where would I go…" he muttered to himself. It was then he noticed a disheveled looking blonde cadet with a large

red spot between his eyes walking in. "Cadet! Report!" he barked at him. Cloud snapped to attention instantly, but found no words. "Where is miss Annatole and why is she not in your custody?"

Sephiroth inquired darkly, walking over to him with his hands clasped behind his back. Cloud gulped involuntarily. He couldn't very well say "She hit me with her shoe and stole my bike,"

Sephiroth in his present mood would rip off his stripes in an instant. Then again the thought of lying to him sent chills up and down his back. And all this was assuming he could find the power of speech with

those tiger-like eyes boring into him. As it was, all he managed to choke out was "T-t-temporarily escaped, Sir!" Snarling, Sephiroth brushed past him. He couldn't really blame Cloud, after all Claire had

escaped from him too. Besides, he had no time to punish cadets. He flung open the door and looked around outside. The ShinRa corporation had several buildings at it's headquarters. The office complex,

the SOLDIER building, and the lab. Separating the three buildings was a nice sort of park, with lots of pathways and fountains bubbling quietly. He knew she wouldn't go to the lab, so he headed for the

SOLDIER building, supposing she was hiding there. "E-e-e-excuse me, sir," Sephiroth whirled around as he heard cadet Cloud timidly address him. "What." he snapped. "Ah, w-well," Cloud began tremblingly,

"M-miss Annatole managed to take possession of my rocket bike. I believe she ran away to Midgar." Immediately Sephiroth spun around and started running. _Damn that girl!_ he thought. Who knew what could happen to her in Midgar?

Claire clunked to a halt beside a curb, narrowly missing a lamppost in the process. The rocket bike apparently didn't have a lot of gas in it, and was now completely empty. She slid off, removed

the heavy helmet and goggles and put them o the seat of the bike. Now what? She looked around, running her fingers through her hair. Surprisingly, not a lot of attention was pain to the small blonde

girl on a rocket bike. There seemed to be thousands of people in this town, all very much minding their own business. nobody smiled, nobody paid attention to her. She wasn't sure what to do next.

She had run away, now what? She had no money for food or shelter. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. Should she turn back? Then she realized with a sinking feeling- she had no idea where she was or how to get back.

She didn't want Cloud's bike to get stolen, but she couldn't drag it around town with her, so she left it and took the keys, hoping that would stop someone from stealing it. She started to walk along.

Sometimes it was easy, other times she had to push against the rough crowd. She peered into quiet looking convenient stores, hoping that some kind owner would take pity on her. But everyone looked angry,

stern or miserable. This was not a happy town. She was beginning to feel anxious. By this time, she had absolutely no idea where she was, she had no money, at it was starting to get late. Suddenly a loud CRACK!

and a flash made her scream and over her ears. The loud noise had been thunder, and as she looked up into the cloudy sky, she saw it was starting to rain. Hard.

She moved on for what seemed like forever. Every place that she tried to go in for shelter shooed her away f not being a paying customer. By now she was soaking wet and hungry. But she wasn't really sad or

self pitying. She was angry. Angry at Sephiroth. _Damn him!_ She thought. _Why did he have to be such an ass? If he saw me right now he'd probably laugh his head off. Damn it, damn it, damn it!" _She cursed. At this moment she noticed a sign that read "Leroy's Bed and Breakfast." without much hope she went inside, hoping to escape the pounding rain.

"Sorry miss, we're full." Said the owner to the dripping, shivering figure on his doorstep. Her once-proud fair hair was a stringy, clinging mess. Her big sad eyes were now more tired than angry.

"P-please, c-can I j-just stay t-till it st-stops r-r-r-aining?" She chattered. "Whatever." said the owner with a sigh of annoyance.

Blankly Claire realized that "Whatever" was the kindest word she'd heard in a long time. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, and sank down onto the cold floor.

"No no you can't sit _there,_" said the owner in exasperation. "It looks bad to customers. Just come with me." Claire got up slowly, and he led her behind the desk to a small back room. "Sit there." he commanded, pointing to a smallish sofa in the corner. Gratefully Claire sank into it and closed her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Did you see a young girl with knee-length blonde hair and green eyes come in here?" Sephiroth asked the owner of Leeroy's Bed and Breakfast impatiently. He was quite pissed. He had been searching for Claire in the pouring rain for quite some time in this huge town. Even now that the rain had stopped he was irritable.<p>

"Uh, yeah." The owner responded. "She came in here to get out of the rain. When it stopped she left." Sephiroth ground his teeth. "How long ago, and which way." He demanded. "Twenty minutes ago." The owner replied. He raised his hand and pointed to the left. "That way."

**I really hope you all like it! Please review, If I don't get any reviews I might discontinue :/. So yes, review, and keep an eye out for chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. The ones to follow will come much faster. I'm so glad to see so much support! I will definitely continue, so keep reading!**_

_**A/N: A lot of the geography in this fic might be bogus, but it's AU anyway**_

_**so just roll with it.**_

**Chapter two: Learning to Hate You**

Tired. Freezing. Pissed off. These were the things Claire Elise Annatole was feeling as she trudged along the drab streets of Midgar. But the most prominent emotion she was feeling was fear. It was dark.

The people who were walking around were getting fewer and rougher-looking. Occasionally there would be small groups of men and they would eye her and smirk.

She would have been grateful to have Cloud at her side right now. To have _anyone_ at her side. Anyone, that is, except_ him._ Just as she was thinking this, she looked up

and realized she had wandered down an alley. A very putrid, dark alley. She shivered, and not just with cold. She turned around, and her heart leaped in her mouth.

Blocking her way was a very motley looking group of men. They were holding various weapons- chains, bats, crowbars, and one had a gun. They were all leering at her.

"Come on, little girl, come to papa.." Coaxed one of them in a singsong voice, smiling a bristly, chip-toothed smirk at her. Claire turned ashen. Without even bothering to respond,

she turned and fled. But the feet which had been so swift and nimble that morning were now leaden down with exhaustion. She heard the gangs' mocking laughter as they easily

overtook her. As she felt tough hands grasp her arms, she fell back on her last resort: to scream at the to of her lungs.

No street un-inspected. No alley unturned. How hard could it be to find a little frightened rich girl in a town like Midgar? Not hard. Something must have happened to her.

A mob, or kidnappers perhaps. "She better hope they take her to Timbuktu," Sephiroth snarled as he scanned the street. "Because when I get my hands on her I'll beat the fear of travel out of her for sure."

Suddenly he stopped and listened. Somebody was screaming. He narrowed his eyes- he had no desire to rescue a random female. But there was something familiar about that scream.

He whipped out Masamune and began racing towards the sound.

"Please stop! Please stop!" All little Claire could do was whimper her protests as the group of men ran their grimy paws over her tiny frame.

"Come on sweetie, you'll enjoy this. C'mon, Chuck, hold her! The rest of you, clear off!" Shouted the grizzly faced one. "This sweet little thing is mine."

They did as they were told. Everyone released Claire, and the one named Chuck reached around and put her arms in a strong hold, forcing her to her knees.

"Now, dearie, you just hold still.." Big tears rolled down Claire's face as he unfastened his pants, revealing his manhood to her virgin eyes. He grabbed a fistful of her hair at the roots,

forcing her face upwards to meet his eyes. "Now, I think you know what to do here. Open your mouth…" Claire clamped her trembling lips together so tightly they turned pale.

"Tough one, eh?" muttered the man with a smirk. He turned to a man beside him. "Give me a club, Snag," he ordered. The man named Snag handed him the bludgeon, and he in turn poised it over Claire's head.

"Now, little bitch, maybe you'll listen to me. Open your mouth." Squeezing her eyes shut, Claire obeyed. She cringed, waiting for the deplorable. But it didn't happen.

Instead, there was a loud slicing noise and a blood curdling shriek. The first thing she saw when she popped her eyes open was her attacker standing over her with a long,

bloody sword sticking out of his chest, the metal glinting even under the blood that was dripping from it. Suddenly the sword was whipped out of his body, and he fell to the ground

with a sickening thud. Claire quickly stood up to get out of the way. She looked up to see what had been the cause of the mans death, and what she saw gave her chills.

Sephiroth was standing there, sword extended to the side, hair whipping around him in the wind, looking like the very angel of death. After that there was the sound of other men

shouting and drawing weapons, but Claire was soon unaware of the fight around her- she was too busy fainting. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was his eyes boring

into hers, and the last noise she heard was the dreadful sound of slicing.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes again she was back in her little room, freshly clothed in pajamas. Across from her bed Sephiroth was sitting in a chair, his head resting on his hands which were formed in a<p>

triangle shape, the tips of the fingers touching, watching her intently. Claire immediately felt uncomfortable. She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Apologize for running away?

Thank him for saving her life? Soon the silent was unbearable. She squirmed a bit, and finally said: "Who undressed me?" Sephiroth ignored the question. He got up and strode

over to her bedside. He stood there, arms crossed, glaring down at her. "So. How did you enjoy your little escapade this afternoon?" He asked, obviously not expecting a reply.

"You certainly managed to disgrace yourself, arriving here unconscious and bedraggled, soaking wet. Believe me, there was just as much scorn as there was pity by everyone here. Is that what you want?

to make a fool of yourself?" He was shouting now. But this didn't stop Claire. She stood up in bed, eye to angry eye with him. "No I don't!" She shouted back,

"But I don't want to be married to some evil bastared either! How do you think_ I_ feel about this? HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"

"I suppose you'd rather be dead in an alley, raped and killed by some gang? If so, I _do_ beg your pardon for diverting you from your course." He snarled sarcastically.

"Maybe you'd like me to escort you back to the streets of Midgar myself and leave you to your own devices. Perhaps you'll last for more than a day this time, hmm?"

Claire's eyes welled up against her will. "N-no. I just want to go _home!_" she sobbed, bursting into tears. Sephiroth turned away. He walked over to the window and gazed out of it.

"You can't go home." He said finally. "Do you think your family will accept you after everything? They'd send you right back here with some heavy apologies. No. You and I are going to

be married the day after tomorrow, and that's that." With that, he turned and strode out the door. Claire sat back down and pulled her knees to her chest. He was right. That was that.

"Moving the wedding?" Genesis asked, raising his eyebrows over his wineglass. He, Sephiroth, and Angeal were all sitting in Genesis' living room. Angeal,

seeing the rage Sephiroth was in, had suggested they come there to help him cool off with a glass of wine. "Yes." Sephiroth grumbled. "She seems like she'd be stupid enough to run off again,

and I can't stay by her side for a week. Besides, why not get it over with." Angeal looked thoughtful. "Maybe I could talk to her. She seems quiet enough-" here Sephiroth snorted-

"Maybe all she needs is a kind word." Sephiroth shrugged. "Do what you want. Just do it before 3o'clock Friday. Now come on, let's talk about something else."

* * *

><p>Friday morning came early. Claire was sitting in her chair in her room, gazing out the window. She refused to cry. It wouldn't help. What Sephiroth had said the day before was true. She couldn't<p>

survive on her won, She couldn't go back home. All she could do was stay and marry…she shuddered. Presently, there was a knock on her door. She looked at it with narrowed eyes.

Girls had been coming in and out of it all morning, getting final preparations for the wedding. Moving the wedding up had turned ShinRa upside down. The Great Hall a few blocks away

was where it was to be held, and frantic decorating was going on there, not to mention the great feast being prepared. Apparently the marriage of ShinRa's first general was a great ordeal.

But all Claire wanted was to be left alone till the time came. But she knew this could not be so. "Come in," She called wearily. The door opened and she was startled to see a dark-haired SOLDIER walk in.

"Who are you?" she asked, bewildered. He was too old to be a cadet, and his uniform was too fine to be a mere guard. He smiled at her and bowed slightly. :Commander Angeal Hewley at your service. I'm one of Sephiroths' closest friends. I understand you've been feeling depressed lately, and I thought you might like to talk to someone about it." Claire just blinked at him. Angeal walked over to the bed.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked. Claire shrugged. He sat down. "So, the wedding is in a few hours. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?: He smiled at her again. It was too much for Claire.

Nobody had smiled at her in weeks. the brave front she had constructed fell apart as the tears came. She threw herself onto Angeal and sobbed; "I, don't, want, to, get, married!" She wept.

"He's such a monsterrr! He's cruel! B-b-but I don't have anywhere to gooo…." she trailed off into racking sobs. Angeal felt awkward, holding her like this. He wasn't used to females crying on his shoulder.

The closest his last girlfriend had come to crying on him was when she was telling him to shut up and give it to her. But he did hold her as she cried, and while part of him thought that maybe he shouldn't,

he stroked her long hair gently and murmured soothingly into her ear. And they stayed like that for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>"Her hair is so <em>long!<em> And such a pretty pale blonde! Oh I want it!" "And look at her skin, it's so pale! I'm not going to tan for a year!" "I thought you said tan was in!" "Please stand up miss so we can put on your dress."

Claire was sitting in her underwear in a fancy dressing room at the Great Hall. Actually, it felt sort of nice being freshly bathed, and being fussed over by all these ladies who were busily

combing and setting her hair, powdering her chest and back, and brushing her face with foundation. They wanted to add rouge and blush, but Claire hated having an 'artificial face.'

She got up off the stool and walked to where two women were standing holding the gown. It was, of course, absolutely stunning. It was extremely full, with a four-foot train.

The waist was small, with a big sating bow at the small of the back which flowed into the train. The sleeves were small puffs that were not attached to the dress itself, but rather

slipped into the arms alone. Even with the prospect of marriage to Sephiroth looming before her, she loved stepping into the gown. "You remember your vows, don't you miss?"

Asked one of the women as they cinched her up. The white satin elbow gloves game next. "Yes, I remember." Claire murmured. Love, honor, protect… in sickness, in health…She wondered

if it was even possible to keep these vows in a loveless marriage. A tight knot was forming in her stomach. The veil was last to be put on. It was attached to a sparkling, very expensive-looking tiara.

In the front it came down to he waist, in the back it flowed into the train of the dress. She felt like a birl trapped in a beautiful cage. A woman handed her the bouquet,

which was composed of pale pink roses. "There." Said the woman with satisfaction. "You are ready. Know that you could not be more lovely."

* * *

><p>"So, how do you feel?"<p>

"I feel like I need a drink."

"So, how did your talk with Claire go by the way?"

Sephiroth asked Angeal after they had a few quick ones. "Fairly well, I suppose" He answered somewhat guiltily, remembering. "I suppose you reassured her of Sephiroth's many virtues?" Genesis inquired idly.

"Somewhat, yes." Angeal lied. Genesis looked at him sharply. "Virtues my rear-end." Sephiroth snorted. "Virtues or none we get married in ten minutes." He motioned to the waiter to

refill his glass. "We'd better get going then. Hard to have the wedding without the groom." Angeal commented. "Or a groom that's tight as a fish," Genesis agreed, removing the glass

from Sephiroth's hand. Sephiroth grunted. They all rose, and headed for the main ceremonial room. As they entered, they were mildly surprised at the crowd. They had spent most of

the morning at the bar of the reception room, playing darts, so they hadn't noticed the people streaming in. Sephiroth had supposed that some of Claire's family and maybe some officials

and perhaps a press member would attend, and perhaps some miscellaneous people. But this was a ShinRa affair. There were hundreds, _hundreds_ of people. Grand-looking ladies in lacey

dresses and light colored suits with big hats, important looking men with aristocrat bearing, official-looking men in uniforms, uniforms glinting with medals and badges, (though none as impressive as

Sephiroth's uniform," and the press, oh the press was everywhere. Large cameras were everywhere, with men and women holding microphones and talking to them in several languages. as they

turned and looked out the window, they saw another large crowd of more common-looking people, and much more press. "My, my. It seems this is the social event of the season," Genesis commented.

"How flattering." Replied Sephiroth dryly. A man in a black suit carrying a clip board came up to them. "There you are. We've been waiting. Please take your places at the back of the line.

Commanders, you've each been assigned an escort from the wedding party." He motioned to a group of people that proved to be the said wedding party. "Hmm!" Said Genesis, rubbing his hands.

He and Angeal began walking over to the escorts. "Wait a minute," said Sephiroth. "What is he doing here." He pointed to a man at the very back of the party. The man was dressed in a light grey suit,

(he usually wore a white one, but it would have been inappropriate here," He had blonde hair, and an aristocratic damn-your-eyes look on his face. The man was Rufus Shinra, and Sephiroth

eyed him most suspiciously. "Rufus Shinra? He's been assigned to give the bride away due to the absence of miss Annatole's family." Answered the black suited man, who's name was Tseng.

Sephiroth made no reply, but he didn't like it. He had never cared for Rufus, he was much too velvet-handed, too pretty little rich boy for his taste. But he decided to let it go. There were more

important things to think about.

* * *

><p>"It's time, miss." Claire took a deep breath as they led her to the entrance of the main hall. Standing there in front of the heavy double doors was a young man dressed in dove gray.<p>

A very handsome young man, Claire noticed. He had light blonde hair and clear blue eyes, eyes that looked at her with interest. "Hello, miss Annatole. I am Rufus Shinra, and I have

the privilege to escort you down the aisle." He explained. He held out a white gloved hand to her. She took it, and he brought hers to his lips. He then led her to the waiting position at the doors.

"In a moment, they will begin to play the bridal march. The doors will open, and we will proceed." Claire nodded, swallowing. "Please take my arm, miss Annatole. It will be any moment now."

She did so, talking his arm with one trembling hand, and clutching her bouquet tightly with the other. Rufus noticed her distress, and his eyes softened with compassion. He patted her hand,

and rested his own upon it, hoping to calm her. "It will be alright, miss Annatole." He said softly. And it did help, a little. Then, the heavy double doors swung open, and the strains of the bridal march burst through._ Here comes the bride…_

This was it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. Hope you like it, chapter 4 will be out post haste!**

**Warning: this chapter contains some M rated material. **

**Chapter Three: Home is where the heart is**

Then, the heavy double doors swung open, and the strains of the bridal march burst through._ Here comes the bride…_

This was it.

They stepped through the doors, arm in arm, moving slowly to the strains of the bridal march. As soon as she stepped through Claire was blinded by the lights, cameras, and crowd.

She had no idea there would be this many people. And why was the press here?

She tried not to let her face betray her fright. She had always hated the press- when she was a little girl in France people were always trying to get photos of her, and talk to her.

All the media wanted to know more about Marjorie Annatole's lovechild. They would corner her when she walked home from school, when she played at the park, everywhere.

She had a horrible flashback of being trapped by media, bright lights flashing in her face, people asking her questions and grabbing at her. She winced, but she bit her lip determinedly.

She held on more tightly to Rufus' arm, and continued walking. He smiled down at her. "Keep your head up, miss Annatole. You look lovely." he murmured.

The look in Sephiroth's eyes, however, was not reassuring. He narrowed his eyes at her, till they became sinister slits, like a tiger. He didn't like her clinging to Rufus like that. He didn't like

Rufus talking in her ear. "I wish she'd stop behaving like a whore." He muttered. Genesis, standing next to him, rolled his eyes. Sephiroth's annoyance grew as the pair advanced down the aisle.

Claire had no idea why he looked so angry. Wasn't he getting what he wanted? After this was over he would be General. Why was he so pissed?

It was beginning to make _her_ angry. Here she was, giving her whole life away completely against her will to satisfy his greed, not to mention the greed of her parents, and all he could do was glare at her.

Soon she was standing in front of him. Rufus left her side, and took his place with the rest of the wedding party, leaving them glaring into each other's eyes. "Dearly beloved," began the clergyman.

"We are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman, in Holy Matrimony. Which estate…" "I see you've met Shinra Jr." Sephiroth growled under his breath to her. Claire frowned.

What was he getting at? "What do you mean?" Sephiroth twitched an eyebrow. "You were awfully cozy with him, weren't you?" He inquired. "Why are you being so pissy?" Claire asked, exasperated.

"I'm doing exactly what you want!" Her voice was louder than intended. The clergyman glanced at them, but he knew his duty. He continued in spite of them. "Who giveth this woman to be wed?"

he inquired fastidiously. President Shinra stood, cigar in his hand despite the occasion,

and letting out a long puff intoned: "I do." The clergyman nodded. "Please take her hand in yours," he instructed Sephiroth. Sephiroth grasped her hand with his left, brandishing a gold ring in his right.

"With this ring, I the _wed._" He snarled at her, thrusting the ring onto her finger. She snatched her hand away. She considered slapping him, but thought better of it. "You know what, you evil bastard,

you can kiss my ass. Because I'd rather jump head first off a cliff than marry you!" She shouted. "That can be arranged!" Sephiroth shouted back. The audience began to murmur in astonished interest.

Cameras flashed frantically- this was the coverage of the year. "Calm down, both of you!" Genesis hissed at them. The faithful clergymen continued. "Sephiroth. Wilt thou take this woman, Claire Elise Annatole,

to be thy lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, as long as ye both shall live?" He intoned. "I do." Sephiroth snapped. "And do you, Claire, take this man Sephiroth, to be thy lawfully wedded husband-"

He was interrupted by Claire shouting at the top of her lungs: "I MOST CERTAINLY DO-" the rest of her sentence, which was "not take this spawn of Satan to be anything,"

was cut short by Sephiroth grabbing her arms and pulling her to him in a kiss. Her first kiss. It was more horrible than she could have imagined. It was rough and possessive,

harsh and burning, like a cattle brand.

She was too shocked to pull away, even if she had been able to break his grasp. The clergyman, seeing his chance, quickly said: "I now pronounce you man and wife." Sephiroth released her, smirking.

Claire fell away, panting with rage, her face flushed bright red. Without thinking, she drew her hand back, and slapped him in the face. Hard. She winced a bit at the impact. The crowd,

which till now had been watching in fascinated silence, gasped in unison. A red mark was forming on Sephiroth's cheek. His pupils were shrinking into slits as he glared at her.

Instantly Claire kicked off her shoes and fled. She wished desperately that she wasn't wearing the heavy wedding gown, and considered taking it off, but that would waste too much time.

She had to get away from those eyes. Cameras flashed and reporters shouted after her, but no one stopped her. No one that is, except Tseng and Reno. They were standing at the closed door, arms crossed.

They were joined by Rude. She looked over her shoulder, and saw something that chilled her. Sephiroth was after her, but he wasn't running. He was walking. She ran faster, even though she knew it was useless.

She ran into Tseng and Reno, pushing against them trying to escape. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me gooo!" she shrieked.

"'Ey 'ey calm down." said Reno, pushing her back. in a moment, Sephiroth was right there behind her. She squealed as he grabbed her arm, pushed open the door,

and began dragging her down the hall. The ballroom was held in silence, except the media of course, who were chattering excitedly. Then Shinra stood, still smoking, and said loudly,

"Let us all join them in the reception room for refreshments!"

He and his wife then stood and walked towards the door, followed by Rufus, and eventually the rest of the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps these pastries will cheer you up my dear. Pettis Fours are French right?"<p>

Claire was seated at the VIP table at the reception. Sephiroth was on her right, President Shinra at her left. Also present were Rufus Shinra, Genesis, Angeal, and some

officials she didn't know. Not that she cared. All she wanted to do was die. "I myself don't particularly care for sweets." Shinra continued. Claire sniffled in reply. She had been

crying since Sephiroth had dragged her in and commanded her to sit. She watched listlessly as the guests laughed, chattered and ate. She didn't even look at the food set before her.

Angeal watched her sympathetically. Genesis was more or less amused by the whole event. As for Sephiroth, he maintained a bored expression. "Would you please stop your whimpering.

It's most annoying." He muttered irritably to Claire. She only cried louder. "Perhaps some dancing, my dear. The musicians are starting up." Shinra suggested. He wasn't really concerned with

Claire's mood, however. He was most amused by her distress. The wedding had been the most he had laughed in years.

Sephiroth stood abruptly. "We're leaving." He said. He took Claire by the arm and forced her up. "Come on." "So soon?" asked Shinra, grinning. "Well, I suppose you do have some business to take care of."

He winked broadly at Sephiroth, who allowed a brief smirk to cross his lips. Claire didn't get the joke, and followed Sephiroth listlessly.

"Miss Annatole! A statement please!" Shouted a press member, following. This alerted all the other media and they flocked around the couple, shouting questions.

"What about that ceremony! Do you really love Sephiroth?"

"Sephiroth! What do you have to say about it?"

"No comment." Said Sephiroth shortly. "Now leave us alone."

* * *

><p>"That was quite an ordeal."<p>

They were driving to what Claire supposed would be her new home.

Sephiroth had a nice car, sleek and black, a sportscar she didn't know the name of.

She could only wonder what his house would look like.

Their house. She didn't respond to his comment, just sat gazing out the window, watching the trees flicker by. Soon they pulled into a quiet looking subdivision.

It was small, only about eight houses, spaced well apart. But the houses were all very nice, not nearly mansions, but still fancy. Surrounded by lovely gardens. Except one.

It was a house in the center of the row, and it had no garden at all, just grass and a tree or two. While the other houses had lovely window treatments, this had no shutters,

only dull looking blinds. All in all, the house was very plain. And it was the house Sephiroth pulled in to. He parked the car, got out, and opened Claire's door. Fishing in his pocket,

he pulled out a key and handed it to her. "Go inside while I get your luggage." He said.

She took the key and headed for the door, looking around. In the house on the left, an old man was pruning his garden. She wondered what her neighbors would be like.

What her life would be like. She opened the door, and pushed it open. The light that filtered in from the setting sun did little for the room. She looked about and found a light switch,

and pressed it. Light filled the room, and she looked around. She appeared to be in some kind of parlor. To her right, there was a doorway leading into the kitchen. To her left, a hallway.

She walked slowly into the kitchen, the train of her gown trailing behind her.

She decided she liked the kitchen. Despite the lack of décor it was quite cozy. And subconsciously she was already thinking of what she could do by way of décor.

To the far left of the kitchen was another hallway. She walked down it, and found herself in what she assumed was the master bedroom. It was rather large, with a king sized bed.

It was the only room that looked like someone attempted to decorate it. The furniture all matched. There was a large dresser, nightstand, and a chest at the end of the bed. The curtains were long a rich,

green velvet. The bedspread was deep green as well, with big fluffy white pillows. She loved the carpet- it was rich brown and very plush. All in all, it was a very kingly room, one she could easily

imagine Sephiroth living in. As she was thinking this, she heard Sephiroth walking down the hall behind her. He entered, carrying the large suitcases from her wedding trousseau.

He carried them into the closet, which Claire noticed for the first time, and saw with pleasure was very big. He put them inside, and came back out, closing the door behind him.

"I have some things I have to do." He announced. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Make yourself at home, or whatever." With this, he stalked off. Claire was silent for a while, then

she went and sat on the bed.

She had to resign herself to this. She slowly began taking off her gown. When she stepped out of it, she wondered what to do with it. She picked it up, and wandered to the closet.

She was pleased to see there was plenty of room. She hung the dress, and fished around in a suitcase for some pajamas. Finding some, she went over to a door in the room which led to a bathroom.

Sephiroth sighed as he walked back in. What a day. Still, his mission was halfway complete. In any case he already had the reward. A smile slid across his face as he thought about it.

Previously, he hadn't really thought seriously about marriage. He had dated around, but never seriously. He never would have imagined that it would be such a profitable event. As for Claire,

she was alright. He told himself he was indifferent to her. But a suspicion was forming in his mind that she actually meant more to him. But certainly not enough to concern himself with her feelings.

She would be his, simple as that. And he would start tonight.

Claire was stepping out of a lovely shower, feeling much better, with a towel wrapped around her body and using another one to rub her hair dry, when she collided with Sephiroth.

She gasped, and used the towel she was using to dry her hair to cover her chest, even though she was already wrapped in a towel. "Finding everything to your liking?" Sephiroth asked.

His voice was a purr, and he lifted his hand and touched her face, trailing his finger down her neck to her chest. Claire blushed. "Um, yes," she said timidly.

"Well then, let's make this evening more… interesting, shall we?" He purred, moving his mouth closer to her. But Claire pulled away from him. "No." She said, backing away. "You don't want a wife, Sephiroth.

You only used me as a bargaining chip for your ambition. I don't see why I should give you any pleasure at all." She said determinedly. Sephiroth stared at her. He jaw set in a grim line.

Claire prepared for the worst. But instead, he merley he turned around and stalked off, slamming the door behind him. He crossed the parlor and went into his favorite room in the house: his den.

He flopped down on the couch, and pulled his sword Masumune from it's resting place on the wall above his head, and began polishing it moodily. He could, of course, have forced

Claire very easily just then. But that wasn't really what he wanted. He never liked the idea of rape. It wasn't his style. But he certainly wasn't used to women refusing his advances.

Most women would kill for a chance to sleep with him, and he was well aware of it. But what could he do with this wife of his? He polished more furiously. Sure, their marriage was an unusual one,

but it was a marriage all the same. He had every right to bed her.

But she was such a little frail thing, he couldn't bring himself to make her comply. It would feel like raping a child. What was he going to do then? He didn't particularly care to be an unfaithful husband,

not out of any sense of loyalty but more a sense of laziness.

It would be so much simpler to just bed his wife, instead of having to pursue a woman.

Of course, there was always the easy girls, but he had tired of them as a teenager. As a man, he desired something more substantial than sleezy bar skanks.

Besides all that, he _wanted_ Claire. Something about her- her delicacy, her innocence, something- turned him on incredibly. And the more she resisted, the more he wanted to take her.

It would get harder and harder, and he knew eventually he would just throw her down on the bed, willing or not. He polished his sword more vigorously.

It was then he heard a small cough from behind him. He spun around, and saw Claire standing there. She was wearing a white camisole and very short green plaid shorts.

She was biting her lip and looking at him nervously. "I've been thinking." She began. "And, I decided that we are married, after all. So it's useless to fight against it anymore." She took a deep breath.

"I've decided to comply with you and President Shinra's wishes. After all, I don't have much of a choice." Sephiroth made no reply. "I'm going to bed. So if you want to join me…"

She turned and walked off, pulling her fingers through her long hair, trailing it behind her.

Sephiroth stared after her in surprise for a moment. Then he was after her like a gunshot. She had barley made it to the room when he entered, eyes gleaming. He came

up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He pulled her hair aside and began kissing her neck. Tenderly at first, and then ravenously. A hot flush moved through

Claire's whole body, making her tremble. As Sephiroth's lips moved up and down the side of her face and neck, he brought his hands up her shoulders and began to slide the straps of her

camisole down. Calire obligingly lifted her hands above her head so that he could take it off. He did, and she caught her breath quickly as he trailed his hands up her curves easing it off.

His experienced fingers nimbly undid her bra, and she quickly covered her breasts as he tossed the itmen aside. Sephiroth chuckled, and tuned her around to face him. There was a high flush in her cheeks,

and her pupils were dilated, making her eyes look larger and more sensuous. She was looking at him apologetically. "I know I'm not what you're used to." She said. Sephiroth

placed his mouth on hers in a gentle kiss. "You needn't hide yourself from me." He replied. "You may as well know I already find you as beautiful and as arousing as any woman of my aquaintence."

With this, he gently removed her arms from their protective position, exposing her breasts to him. As he looked at them, he couldn't help running his tongue over his lips. They were not large- about an A36,

but they were very pleasingly round and perky. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He immediately began to lick them, gently moving his tongue in a circular motion around her nipples.

A moan excaped Claire's lips. Sephiroth began to remove his clothing, still gently licking and nipping. Soon he had rid himself of everything except his boxers. Claire ran her fingers appreciatively

over his finely chiseled chest. Sephiroth smirked at her. "Oh little Claire." said he. "You are going to love what I'm going to do to you." He leaned over and planted his lips on her slightly open mouth,

running his tongue through it, dragging a moan from her. She absolutely loved it. Slowly, Sephiroth began sliding her shorts southward, and off. He stopped kissing her for a moment to look

appreciatively at her lacey white panties, before pulling them off as well. As he looked at her bare sex, he felt himself harden. It was pale and smooth, with her blonde maiden hair gleaming in the lamplight.

He saw with some amusement that she had shaved- clumsily. He found it adorable. He stroked it softly, watching her expression. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip. He slipped a finger between her slit,

and she gasped. He smiled. He loved doing this- the most animal things to her virgin body. He moved his face to her intimate part, once again licking his lips, ready to tase her.

"Wait," gasped Claire. She sat up, pulling her legs together. "Please..I don't want you to do… that." She whispered nervously. Sephiroth looked at her in mild surprise. He moved closer to her,

so that his bare chest touched hers. He stroked her face with his hand. "I wont do anything you don't want me to" He murmured. Claire relaxed, and laid back down. This was the gentlest

he'd ever been to her. He kissed her softly again. Her eyes closed, and she didn't see him pull his boxers down and off. When she opened her eyes, she saw his member for the first time.

It was, of course, huge. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in fear. "Don't worry." He said, privately pleased at her reaction. "I'll be gentle with you." He moved his hand back to her

maidenhood, slipping two fingers onto her pleasure spot. As he did so, he moved his mouth onto hers, synchronizing he movement of his fingers and his tongue. Claire moaned louder and

clutched the sheets. Hen his fingers were _in_ her, first one, then the other. He spread them apart to prepare her for his entry, adding a third. He grinned as he felt Claire writhing under him,

moaning more loudly than before. He removed his fingers, and moved her hands from where they clutched the sheets, and moved them to his shoulders. He wanted to feel her nails dig into

him as he took her. He moved his member to touch her private part. "This will hurt at first. But believe me, I'm going to give you the greatest pleasure of your life."

Claire swallowed, her whole body quivering with anticipation. Sephiroth's hardon moved into her, slowly, but very firmly. It did hurt. It was a burning pain as he ended her virginity. He pulled out,

and went in again, harder. This time, it hurt less. Soon, she was screaming in pleasure, digging her nails into his shoulders. Then, she jerked, and clutched him harder. "_Sephiroth!" _she moaned as

she came. The sound of his name coming from her lips sent him over the edge, and he slammed into her, groaning as he came shortly after. He pulled out, and lay next to her panting form.

Since they were no longer actively engaged in sex, he felt no inclination to be tender to her. But what the hell. He drew her to him, and stroked her hair. He did so until she fell asleep.


End file.
